En paz
by Lady Lyuva Sol
Summary: Minific basado en el poema "En paz" de Amado Nervo. Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras, Mizuki e Igarashi, excepto Marianne. Universo alterno. Historia con mi pareja favorita. Pensamientos y sentimientos de nuestro caballero francés, sobre la vida y la muerte. Espero les guste.


Fic basado en un poema de Amado Nervo. Ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi, excepto Marianne. Universo alterno. Espero lo disfruten. Creado a petición de una muy querida amiga.

* * *

**En paz**

**.**

Muy cerca de mi ocaso, yo te bendigo vida,

porque nunca me diste esperanza fallida

ni trabajos injustos, ni pena inmerecida;

.

porque veo, al final de mi de mi rudo camino

que yo fui el arquitecto de mi propio destino:

que si extraje las mieles o la hiel de las cosas,

fue porque en ellas puse hiel o mieles sabrosas:

cuando planté rosales, coseché siempre rosas.

.

… Cierto, a mis lozanías va a seguir el invierno,

¡más tú no me dijiste que mayo fuese eterno!

.

Hallé sin duda largas las noches de mis penas;

más no me prometiste tan sólo noches buenas;

y en cambio tuve algunas santamente serenas…

.

Amé, fui amado, el sol acarició mi faz.

¡Vida, nada me debes! ¡Vida, estamos en paz!

* * *

¿En paz? ¿Qué paz podía haber para los que quedaban? George miraba con gesto serio, tan propio de él, la lápida que resguardaba la tumba desde hacía varios años; el nombre, Rosemary Andley Brown y las fechas de nacimiento y deceso, adornadas por un labrado en relieve que replicaba una exuberante rosa abierta en plenitud, como ofrenda a la pasión de la joven dama que reposaba en dicha tumba.

Años de amarla en silencio, George recordó la primera vez que permaneció en guardia ante esa tumba, recién partido su único amor. Hoy, como ese día vestía de riguroso luto. Ella había fallecido también en otoño, así que se cubría con una gabardina negra, sintiendo el viento frío que le helaba el cuerpo y la mente. Las hojas secas se arremolinaban contra su pulcro calzado, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de dolor, al recordar a la amada.

¿En paz? No, la verdad, nunca había estado en paz desde que descubrió que le amaba con pasión; ya que su vida se vio plagada de inquietud, sabía muy bien que no podría aspirar a la mano de Rosemary Andley, pero no por eso se vio libre del amor que le profesaba. Sabía que ella se había enamorado de Vincent Brown, que para mayores referencias era un hombre sencillo, que no contaba más que con su trabajo y no había amasado una gran fortuna, ni tenía una larga y rancia lista de antepasados de abolengo. "Si yo le hubiese confesado que le amaba…" pensó el caballero. Un único beso, robado en un momento de locura ante la seguridad de perderla, había sido todo lo que había compartido con ella. Y ahora, ella yacía en la oscuridad para siempre, cubierta por el mármol y resguardada por los años. Así sería hasta el fin del clan.

Una ráfaga de viento frío le hizo encogerse e incluso temblar ligeramente, mientras distribuía su peso sobre una pierna y luego la otra. Rosemary… su único amor. "A mis lozanías, va a seguir el invierno". Si, él ya era un hombre que entraba a la madurez, no el joven que salía de la adolescencia cuando se enamoró de la dama. La pena sufrida y vivida en solitario, guardándola para sí, le hacía parecer mayor, amén de su carácter serio y hermético. El dolor no expresado le pesaba en el alma, como si llevara una pesada losa de concreto o un sudario, y le hacía sentirse y mostrarse como un hombre viejo, aunque estuviera en sus mejores años. A eso, se sumaba su posición en el clan Andley, como apoderado del patriarca y encargado de numerosos negocios que no le dejaban ningún momento libre para sí mismo. Y en atención a esa posición, aquí estaba, cumpliendo con su deber, representando a William Andley en tan tristes momentos.

"Tú no me dijiste que mayo fuese eterno". Y no, no lo era, a cada primavera, seguiría el invierno; él ya lo había vivido. Para lo que se marchaban a la vida eterna, tal vez la primavera fuese igual de eterna; pero para quienes quedaban en la tierra, las estaciones y los años se continuaban unos tras otros; intentando sobreponerse a las dolorosas partidas, las cuales a veces ni siquiera contaban con una despedida que fuese derramando la aceptación y la sanación de tal herida. Tal era el caso presente. Ni William ni la señorita Candy habían podido despedirse del joven Anthony Brown; el primero porque así lo determinaba el clan, el cual le impedía presentarse en público, a pesar del cercano parentesco con el joven fallecido, y la segunda porque, chocada como estaba por el desafortunado accidente, permanecía en cama, presa de la fiebre e inconsciente de lo que sucedía en esos momentos a su alrededor.

George podía ver a lo lejos a los últimos dolientes que se dirigían a la Mansión Andley, mientras el frío viento le traía no sólo los temblores del cuerpo, sino las ininteligibles palabras que intercambiaban entre ellos. Había aprovechado el momento del término del sepelio para alejarse de la familia y acercarse a la tumba de Rosemary, donde se encontraban encerradas todas sus ilusiones. Lamentaba tan profundamente la nueva pérdida y la ausencia dolorosa de los seres que más amaban al joven Anthony, mientras que a este dolor, se unía el suyo propio por las dos vidas truncadas en plena juventud.

"Yo fui el arquitecto de mi propio destino". Era verdad, no tenía nada que reprochar a nadie, y menos a Rosemary, ya que la decisión de alejarse de ella había enteramente suya. Siempre se preguntaría qué hubiese sucedido si él hubiese luchado por ese amor, pero ahora no había nada más qué hacer. Solo orar y esperar que ella, a quien seguía amando profundamente, fuera feliz en la otra vida y que a partir de ese momento, esa otra joven vida rota, también alcanzara dicha felicidad, en brazos de su madre. "Vida, nada me debes"; con su vida consagrada al servicio de la familia que le había acogido como un miembro más, él no debería considerar que la vida le debiera algo. Pero había en el fondo de su ser un muy, muy profundo y oscuro sentimiento de que, en verdad, la vida le debía algo: el amor de sus padres, el calor de un hogar. Si, él había encontrado un lugar en el mundo gracias a los Andley, pero no era feliz y tal parecía que nunca lo sería. Tal vez para él un hogar, una familia, el amor de una mujer, no era lo obvio y lo que la vida le deparaba; tal vez él no había sido creado por la mano divina para amar y lo que sintiera por Rosemary había estado equivocado.

Así. ¿cómo estar en paz? ¿de qué manera su alma y su corazón encontrarían el sosiego para que su ocaso fuese feliz? Las pérdidas eran tan grandes y abrumadoras, tan pesadas y dolorosas, que al fin, una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla pálida. Y entonces, el sonido de unos pasos suaves sobre la hojarasca seca le obligaron a recomponerse y secarse dicha lágrima. Levantó la vista y observó cómo una sutil figurita se acercaba a él. Rubia, con rizos recogidos en una apretada trenza de la cual pugnaban por escapar un par de mechones, los ojos azules bordeados de rojo e hinchados. Ella sí había llorado sin dique alguno y buscaba consuelo, la pesarosa sonrisa que la niña le dirigió tuvo réplica en su propio rostro y, en un impulso, le tendió la mano, invitándola a acercarse. Una manita fría y de dedos finos y delicados se posó en la suya, de dedos largos y firmes.

-George –llamó la chiquilla.

-Señorita Marianne, ¿por qué no volvió a la casa con los demás? -indagó el varón con voz suave.

-Le buscaba –replicó la niña y miró la lápida-. Es la mamá de Anthony –agregó obviando lo obvio-. ¿Cree que estén juntos ahora?

-Yo espero que así sea –respondió George, apretando ligeramente la mano de Marianne

Marianne guardó silencio unos momentos y George comenzó a sentir como la mano que sostenía se iba entibiando, al igual que la suya. Y de igual forma, un tibio sentimiento se iba apoderando de su alma y su corazón. Esta niña, tan extraña para muchos, como había escuchado decir desde su llegada a la Mansión para el funeral, le hacía sentir paz y consuelo, al buscarle para que fuera él, precisamente él, quien le proporcionara lo mismo por medio de su compañía. Recordó las cartas que habían intercambiado desde hacía algunos meses. La muchachita le contaba todo lo que le acontecía, lo que le gustaba y lo que le molestaba. Y el correspondió a sus juveniles confidencias con la propias, aunque le costó trabajo confiar en una personita tan joven. Sus primeras cartas iban llenas de frases compuestas y que no salían del decoro; reacio el hombre a abrirse con una niña de trece años. Sin embargo, Marianne no se dio por vencida y continuó carteándose con él, hasta ganarse la confianza del hermético caballero. Ahora, George iba confiando de más en más en la jovencita. La conciencia de ese hecho: el tener como amiga a una chiquilla de trece años, le azoraba un poco. Sin embargo, mientras la mano grande y masculina sostenía la fina mano femenina, George comenzó a sentir la tranquilidad y la paz que deseaba desde la muerte de Rosemary Andley. Acabó por sonreírle a su amiga con cariño.

-Volvamos a casa, señorita Marianne, hace frío aquí.

Le soltó la mano, a fin de ofrecerle, como galante caballero, el brazo para acompañar a la gentil damita que le buscaba asiduamente, Marianne asintió, sonriendo también y con los azules ojos ya secos. Con paso firme, caminaron los dos hacia la mansión, a fin de resguardarse del frío que se dejaba sentir en el exterior.

_***** FIN *****_

_**Lady Lyuva Sol. Bruja de las Siete Llamas.**_


End file.
